Broken Stories
by MadHat886
Summary: Pitch Black along with old folklore villains have gone back in time and killed the creators of works of fictions. Now with the works of fiction gone and what they inspired, the world without them is now a far darker place. The Guardians now have to gather others who weren't effected by the change to restore the timeline and bring back the lost stories.


!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Rise of the Guardians or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Broken Stories -

Standing in front of a portal leading to the real world where all things of dreams and fantasy came from, stood several villains of folklore whose tales were told so many times that no one even remembers who first told the tale. They're some of the oldest tales around who while their tales are retold, it's always them and never another in their place. (1)

From the old Viking tales are Grendel and his mother.

From America is the Headless Horseman the leader of all dullahan.

From Russian is the witch Baba Yaga who is riding on a stone mortar and holding a giant pestle. And Koschei the Deathless who never appears the same in any retelling of his stories, but frequently takes the form of a very old and ugly man.

From England is Spring Heeled Jack along with the witch Black Annis and the witch Jenny Greenteeth.

From the sea is Davy Jones who has no definite form but almost always seen dress in an old captain's uniform with a high collar that hides most of his face.

Stepping out of the portal the leader of the group, Pitch Black the first Boogeyman the essence of fear and the Nightmare King. He's the one gathered them together from the world of fiction and make believe. He had them and their followers gather and steal items from the different worlds so that he could study them and make his own time machine using the resources found in the real world.

Go back in time in the real world and change history. He had already made a check list. The Grimm brothers, Wu Chengen, Marry Shelly, H.P. Lovecraft, H.G. Wells, J.R.R. Tolkien, Walt Disney, and many more. Each one either had collected folktales together to make a book, created their own, or created their own genera in the works of fiction or set the standards. They're the ones who created works that defined and inspired others through their works.

Of course they couldn't pull it off without the other works finding out what they're planning. Pitch having been empowered by The Man in the Moon, is much more powerful in the world of fiction as there have been many boogeymen created through the ages, but he's the first and the one who fears off of all the fear they created. The door burst open as a mob of heroes and villains from all over, from different works of fiction came running into the room. They had been held back by the horde of monsters and nightmares that were sent out to slow them down.

"Oh look at this all of you came. Banding together to stop us," Pitch said as he calmly walks in front of the group as the heroes and villains stop as a wall of black flames came between them and their target, creating a wall.

"Pitch you should have stayed in the real world hiding under beds," Superman said leading the group blasting away with his heat beams on the wall.

"We're going to beat you and send you to the guardians to deal with," Naruto adds using his jutsus as well.

"Please," Pitch said shaking his head. "You're all just fiction while, I'm real and more powerful then any of you will ever be."

"True but you and your band are out numbered," Lolth said as she like the others are trying to break through the black flames but even her powers are nothing compared to someone from the real world. '

"Very true but it's already too late," Pitch said as a white light burst from the portal. The light slowly expanded leaving nothing behind like a drawing being erased leaving nothing but a blank piece of paper behind. The only thing left where it first started was the portal machine.

"What have you done?" Superman shouted watching as everything becoming nothing. Then he saw Pitch and his group just standing there as the light of nothing struck them and left them unaffected and they just stood on nothing.

"Simply, I went back in time in the real world. And, I killed every major creator there ever was. Sorry Superman without Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster you were never even created. Same for everyone else here. Without Walt Disney to inspire the art style of anime or what he did for animation with his little mouse, the animation world wouldn't be what it is now. Without Tolkien and his Hobbit the fantasy setting in books isn't the same as it is now," Pitch explains.

"What does that mean?" Luffy shouted in the back of the group.

"It means fool. That time itself is being destroyed!" Iron Man shouted as he and the others began running from the expanding dome of nothingness. The dome expanding faster with each passing second caught up with some of the heroes and villains erasing them. There is no place for them to hide.

"Say goodbye to this universe heroes and villains. The future has changed. No more stories with heroes defeating evil, no more villains who turn good. Just the old favorites that have all the grim and dark tales that kept the mortals living in fear of me," Pitch said as he stares at the readers." And you won't even remember them." (2)

!

In the real world -

North the leader of the Guardians, the guardian of Wonder bolted up from his bed. He quickly leap to his feet and ran to the globe in the middle of his Ice Palace. Something had happen, something that is changing everything around him. Only thanks to the magic of The Man in the Moon that allows him and everything within his Ice Palace to be unaffected by the change that is happening. The others would also feel the change happening to the world around them.

As he stood at the controls of the globe, The Man in the Moon shined his light upon him.

"What has happen old friend?" North ask looking up to the full moon hanging overhead in the sky.

The light of the moon shine brighter.

"No," North said in horror of what has happen as he turns to the globe that's showing the lights disappearing as the new timeline replaced the old. "Pitch what have you done."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The villains in the fic are ones who are well known and stories no one knows who first wrote them or inspired them. So any villain who is just one of many can't be in the fic. And there is only one boogeyman and it's Pitch Black.

2 - All the old tales before they were written down, many don;t have heroes. Most of them are just horror stories to tell to keep people from wondering in dangerous places then to give them something to hope in or to inspire them. And the stories that did, most are about people of high birth, royalty and or noble birth then the common people, who couldn't picture that happening to them. The stories where anyone could be a hero and not having to come from a noble bloodline are far and few between.

!


End file.
